MY PREGNANT - DAEBAEK VERSION (ONE SHOT)
by HanDik
Summary: Sepenggal cerita mengenai Keluarga Kecil Jung Dae Hyun, mengenai masa kehamilan seorang Jung Baek Hyun untuk kehamilan pertamanya. [One Shot Story 'Family' - DaeBaek Daehyun Baekhyun]


**MY PREGNANT**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

a. Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) as Jung Baek Hyun

b. Jung Dae Hyun (BAP) as Jung Dae Hyun

-.

-.

 _Selamat pagi reader, hari ini saya membawa ff baru tapi hanya one shot saja hehe dari pada nganggur di pikiran._

 _Dan kenapa ff ini ada kata 'Daebaek Version' karena saya kalau buat one shot akan ada dua versi yaitu straight (hanya di blog pribadi dan hanya asupan teman sendiri hehee...) dan Yaoi dalam mode Genderswitch. untuk yang menantikan ff yang masih ongoing dimohon untuk lebih bersabar ya karena saya sedang membuatnya. terima kasih._

 _sekian dari saya selamat membaca_

-88888888-

-,

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup masuk kedalam celah tirai sebuah kamar membuat _yeoja_ mungil yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan seorang _namja_ yang merupakan suaminya. _Yeoja_ dengan surai coklat itu mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan yang kemudian memindahkan tangan kekar suaminya yang masih _enggan_ untuk melepasakannya dari pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan ia berhasil memindahkan tangan suaminya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membuka tirai tersebut dan membiarkan sinar mentari mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu bernama Byun Baek Hyun atau lebih tepatnya Jung Baek Hyun yang nama marganya sudah terganti mengikuti marga sang suami sejak lima tahun pernikahan mereka. Ia dan suaminya menikah dalam usia yang cukup muda yaitu di usianya yang menginjak umur 21 tahun lebih tepatnya saat hari kelulusannya ia langsung dilamar oleh sang suami yang berbeda tiga tahun diatasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Daehyun -suaminya- terlihat tidak nyaman karena cahaya mentari yang membuatnya terbangun dan setiap pagi ia selalu bergumam ' _kenapa jendela kamar ini aku desain menghadap matahari terbit ya ?'_ dan Baekhyun sudah biasa mendengar gumaman sang suami dan membalas gumaman Daehyun dengan ' _Cahaya mentari di pagi hari itu bagus untuk kulit dan tulangmu sayang'_ dan itu merupakan kebiasaan mereka berdua setiap pagi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, bukannya hari ini kau ada rapat penting Dae. Jangan karena kau seorang CEO kau harus datang seenakmu"

"Baik sayang, kalau begitu aku akan segera mandi"

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu dan segera membuat sarapan untukmu"

Walaupun Baekhyun merupakan istri seorang CEO Perusahaan terkenal namun ia ingin menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Daehyun dengan usahanya sendiri bahkan dulu dirinya sangat payah dalam memasak, namun ia berusaha belajar memasak hanya untuk Daehyun. Baekhyun selalu mengingat dimana saat dirinya pertama kali memasak saat sebelum menjadi istri seorang Jung Daehyun ia selalu di usulinya dengan berkata ' _Uh Tuan Putri Byun yang terhormat sedang memasak ? Apa tidak melukai jari-jarimu yang selalu kau rawat ini ah terlebih lagi apa dapur Mansion Keluarga Byun tidak akan terbakar ya ?'_ dan sesaat Daehyun mengucapkan hal itu maka semua barang yang ada di dapur langsung dilempar oleh Baekhyun bukan hanya sekali namun setiap kali Baekhyun hendak memasak dan alhasil Nyonya Byun harus mengganti setiap alat masak yang rusak oleh putri semata wayangnya yang hanya digunakan untuk melempari Daehyun.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai meyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Daehyun ia segera menatanya pada meja makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur kecil miliknya. Baekhyun memang selalu menyiapkan dua sarapan untuk dirinya dan Daehyun karena memang mereka belum dikarunia anak oleh Tuhan tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak menyerah bahkan orang tua mereka selalu membantu mereka, bahkan memberi usul untuk mengadopsi bayi yang berada di panti asuhan, namun mereka berdua belum berniat untuk mengadopsi karena mereka yakin bahwa Tuhan belum yakin kepada mereka untuk diberi tanggung jawab memiliki seoarang anak.

"Apa sarapan untukku dan untukku istriku yang cantik ini sudah siap ?" Ucap Daehyun yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan meja makan.

"Semua makanan sudah kusiapkan untuk suamiku yang tampan dan berwibawa ini" Ucap Baekhyun namun mata sipitnya menatap Daehyun tajam-tajam dan langsung memukul kepala Daehyun dengan sendok yang berada tepat di samping piringnya.

"Aduh kenapa memukul Baek ?" Ucap Daehyun yang mengelus kepalanya akibat pukulan sendok dari sang istri.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, rapihkan dulu pakaian kerjamu baru meyantap sarapanmu Dae. Lihat itu dasi masih menggantung seperti itu" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri Daehyun dan langsung mengikat dasi sang suami dengan teliti. "Nah kalau seperti ini baru kau boleh makan Dae"

"Terima kasih Baek" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukan itu Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung membalas ciuman Daehyun dengan mencium pipi kanan Daehyun.

-88888-

Sepeninggalan Daehyun yang sedang bekerja, Baekhyun merasakan resah begitu dalam atas dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa heran atas dirinya sendri karena ia merasa ada yang ia lupakan pada tubuhnya sendiri, sebuah rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan setiap bulan bahkan belum ia rasakan. Semenjak pagi hingga sore ia terus memikirkan hingga ia sadar bahwa sudah seminggu ia belum merasakan _menstruasi_ setelah dirinya menge _check_ kalender yang selalu ia tandai.

Dengan perasaan sangat yakin ia bertekad untuk ke apotik dan membeli sebuah _testpack,_ bila tidak ada tanda garis dua maka ia harus segera ke dokter takut-takut ada yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Seperti itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun hingga setelah ia membeli alat tersebut dirinya langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk langsung menge _check_ -nya.

"Semoga garisnya dua, ku harap garisnya dua" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya takut-takut garisnya hanya satu dan membuatnya semakin panik.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan pelan hingga ia hanya bisa diam melihat garis yang tercetak pada alat tersebut yang mana langsung membuat Baekhyun menangis. Ia menangis karena bahagia bahwa _testpack_ tersebut menunjukkan dua garisnya.

"Pokoknya aku harus membuat makanan yang enak untuk Daehyun dan membuat _surprise_ untuknya" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menuju dapurnya tak lupa membawa _testpack_ miliknya.

-88888-

Hari ini Daehyun merasa pekerjaannya sebagai CEO terasa begitu ringan, _ntah_ apa yang membuat dirinya senang namun semua pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan hari ini dapat ia selesaikan tepat waktu dan membuatnya pulang lebih cepat di banding biasanya. Karena dirinya adalah seorang CEO, Daehyun dapat pulang kapan saja ataupun dapat membawa pekerjaannya pulang namun Daehyun bukanlah seorang CEO yang seperti itu, ia lebih suka untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dikantornya dan pulang saat pekerjaannya selesai. Bahkan saat dijalan pulang pun Daehyun sempat mampir ke toko kue langganannya hanya untuk membeli kue kesukaannya dan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya dirumah Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya pada garasi kecilnya dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah minimalis yang sudah ia tinggali bersama istri tercintanya. Daehyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa kotak kue yang ia beli saat perjalanan pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti karena mencium sebuah aroma masakan yang membuat perutnya sudah meminta untuk diberi makan.

"Kau sudah pulang Dae ?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadari sang suami sudah pulang dan langsung mengambil tas kerja Daehyun. "Eoh apa ini ? Kau membeli Kue ? Memangnya ada perayaan apa ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membeli kue ini dan _ntah_ kenapa hari ini aku merasa senang dan semua pekerjaanku selesai dengan cepat. Dan soal perayaan, sebenarnya aku yang harus bertanya kepadamu Baek. Kenapa kau menyiapkan makanan yang terkesan mewah begini ? Bukannya kau paling tidak suka menyiapkan makanan seperti ini ?"

"ini sebenarnya…. Ah tunggu kau selesai mandi dulu, nanti akan aku sampaikan"

"Ah kenapa tidak sekarang Baek ? Jangan membuatku penasaran atau nanti malam akan ku serang kau Baek"

"YAK! DASAR JUNG _PERVERT_ "

" _Pervert-pervert_ begini kau tetap mencinta… Aduh aduh iya iya ampun Baek ampun"

"Sudah sana mandi cepat"

"Iya aku mandi Baek, eh tapi Baek"

"Apa lagi Dae ?"

"Soal yang tadi aku menyerangmu, kan bisa sekalian kita membuat an…. Iya-iya aku mandi sekarang" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung berlari menuju kamar karena Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk melemparnya dengan pisau yang masih berada di tangannya. " _Aku masih sayang umur, kalau aku mati nanti siapa yang akan memberi makan istriku nanti"_

"Hah.. _Appa_ -mu itu kenapa tidak berkurang juga sih ke - _pervert_ -annya. Saat kau lahir jangan sampai _pervert_ -nya menurun kepadamu ya _changi"_ Ucap Baekhyun yang mengelus perutnya dengan pelan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya sang kepala rumah tangga telah kembali ke meja makan dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans_ pendek dan sukses membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu karena Daehyun terlihat begitu tampan dari biasanya.

 _"Tampannya, suamiku memang sangat tampan. Bilau kau terlahir laki-laki kau harus setampan appa-mu ya tetapi bila kau terlahir sebagai perempuan kau harus cantik seperti eomma ya change"_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih menunduk malu karena penampilan suaminya.

"Kau kenapa menunduk seperti itu Baek ? Apa aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau menunduk malu ? Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya Baek selalu menunduk malu seperti ini padahal kita sudah menikah selama lima tahun tapi kau masih belum terbiasa dengan suamimu yang tam… Aduh-aduh kenapa mencubit lagi Baek ?" Baekhyun yang sudah capek mendengar Daehyun terus berbicara dan yang sudah sangat tahu ujung pembicaraan sang suami.

"Sudah cepat duduk jangan suka _narsis_ , itu malah membuatku ingin muntah kau tahu Dae"

"Kau ini tega sekali Baek sama suamimu yang tam…."

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak Dae, dari tadi bicara mulu apa tidak capek ? Kalau kau terus berbicara, bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahumu sesuatu" Ucap Baekhyun kesal karena sejak tadi Daehyun terus berbicara.

"Ah iya Baek, sebenarnya ada apa ? Kenapa kau menyi.. Eh apa ini ? Kenapa kau memberiku sebuah amplop coklat ? Kau tidak berniat mengajukan cerai kepadaku kan ? Tapi kenapa kalau kau mau mengajukan cerai membuatkan makanan yang mewah ini ? _Jebaaaaaal"_

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih Dae, tinggal buka amplop itu sudah kan selesai malah berfikir-fikir yang tidak-tidak. Lama-lama aku minta cerai juga nih" Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesalnya.

"I-iya Baek, kau ini sedang bulanan ya sampai _mood_ -mu cep.. tidak jadi" Ucap Daehyun yang kembali berbicara namun tidak jadi karena mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun sang istri. Dengan perlahan Daehyun membuka dengan rasa penasaran hingga ia membaca yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut dan langsung terkejut akan apa yang tertulis. "Baek ini bukan mimpikan ? Ini benar kan ? K-kau sedang mengandung ?"

Daehyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya langsung tersenyum bahagia yang kemudian langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan langsung mengelus perut Baekhyun.

Sementara yang dibaca oleh Daehyun adalah surat keterangan dari Dokter, karena sebelum Baekhyun pergi berbelanja untuk menyiapkan makan malam ia berniat untuk menge _check_ kehamilannya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya benar hamil.

 _"Aegi_ , akhirnya kau bisa berada disini juga. Jangan membuat _eomma_ -mu resah ya dan tentunya jangan membuat _eomma_ -mu ngidam yang aneh-aneh nanti malah _appa_ yang susah" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung mencium perut Baekhyun. "Terima kasih Baek, karena kau akhirnya telah mengandung anakku ah anak kita berdua, dan terima kasih Tuhan akhirnya Engkau mengizinkan kami untuk memiliki anak" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung mencium kening Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku juga senang Dae, akhirnya Tuhan telah percaya kepada kita untuk memiliki anak" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung membalas pelukan Daehyun.

-888888-

Sudah empat bulan semenjak Baekhyun hamil dan perut Baekhyun pun sudah mulai agak membesar dan tentunya di bulan-bulan ini maka Baekhyun akan membuat Daehyun _kelimpungan_ karena permintaan-permintaan Baekhyun yang aneh-aneh.

Saat pertama kali Baekhyun me- _ngidam_ , ia pernah meminta Daehyun untuk membawanya melihat badut tapi bukan badut yang berada di taman bermain yang membagikan balon untuk anak-anak kecil tetapi adalah badut yang bekerja di sirkus. Saat itu juga Daehyun langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, yang kemudian langsung menjemput Baekhyun untuk mencari sirkus yang sedang mengadakan pertunjukkan.

 _"Dae-dae kenapa lama sekali sih, apa belum ketemu juga tempat sirkusnya ? Aku ingin melihat Badut sirkus. Cepat Dae, cepat!"_

 _"Sabar Baek, ini aku juga sedang berkeliling dan jangan menarik-narik lenganku Baek, aku ini sedang mengemudi. Sebaiknya kau membantuku menanyakan kepada temanku ataupun temanmu kalau perlu tanya kepada orang tua kita" Ucap Daehyun yang masih fokus menyetir bahkan matanya tetap melihat ke kanan dan kiri._

 _"Aku tidak mau, aku kan memintamu yang mencari bukan aku yang mencari! Kalau aku yang mencari, aku tidak perlu menghubungimu segala!" Ucap Baekhyun ketus._

 _'Kenapa menjadi calon appa begitu perjuangan banget, aegi jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh seperti ini lagi. Apa kau tidak tega melihat appa-mu di marahi eomma-mu ini' Batin Daehyun_

Bahkan semakin hari Baekhyun akan mengidam semakin aneh dan membuat Daehyun pusing, namun pernah sekali Baekhyun ngidam meminta buah mangga dan itu membuat Daehyun senang namun ternyata ujung-ujungnya tetap membuat Daehyun _kelimpungan_. Hal itu karena Baekhyun terlalu banyak memilih dan tentunya membuat Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

 _"Bagaimana kalau mangga yang ini Baek ?" Ucap Daehyun yang menyodorkan mangga kepada Baekhyun. "Yang ini wanginya harum pasti manis"_

 _"Aku tidak mau yang ini, kita pindah toko. Aku tidak mau mangga yang ada bintik hitam pada kulitnya" Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah dan langsung meninggalkan Daehyun._

 _"Baek ini sudah toko ke sepuluh tapi kau selalu menolak semua buah mangga yang ada di toko"_

 _"Lagi buah mangganya begitu semua. Bagaimana kalau kau memetiknya langsung Dae"_

 _"Memetik ? Bukannya itu lebih kotor lagi Baek dan terlebih lagi aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon"_

 _"Kalau itu masih alami langsung dipetik dari pohon jadi tidak masalah. Oh tidak bisa Tuan Jung, pokoknya kau yang harus memetik langsung dan cari yang bagus mangganya" Ucap Baekhyun telak semantara Daehyun hanya dapat menghembuskan kembali nafasnya dengan kasar._

 _Selama dalam perjalanan Baekhyun terus mengoceh tentang buah mangga yang akan ia makan, sementara Daehyun membawanya ke perkebunan mangga dan meminta izin kepada pemilik untuk memetik langsung mangga tersebut. "Baiklah Baek, kau tunggu dibawah sini biar aku memanjat keatas"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak mau pohon yang ini! Cari pohon yang lain" Ucap Baekhyun dan langsung membuat Daehyun sweetdrop._

 _"Cari pohon lain ? Astaga Baek, di sini ada ratusan pohon Baek kalau kita terus memilih yang ada sampai sore. Pohon yang lain kan sama aja Baek namanya juga pohon pasti buah mangganya sama semua terlebih lagi ini kan perkebunan mangga terbaik" Ucap Daehyun yang masih tidak percaya ngidam istrinya kali ini._

 _"Aku bilang pohon lain ya pohon lain, pokoknya cari pohon yang menurutku layak buahnya untuk asupan nutrisi aegi kita Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian langsung berjalan mencari pohon yang sesuai dengan kriterianya, sementara Daehyun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan pandangan lesu._

 _'Padahal aku sudah senang ngidamnya semudah ini tapi kenapa malah begini jadi ya ? Kebanyak milih, keknya ngidam anakku aneh-aneh semua' Batin Daehyun._

-8888888-

Setelah perjuangan Daehyun yang hampir dua bulan lamanya dalam melaksanakan keinginan atau _ngidam_ -nya Baekhyun akhirnya terselesaikan juga. Dan sekarang usia kehamilan Baekhyun sudah menginjak enam bulan namun semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir ia terus merasakan perutnya terasa begitu sakit bahkan perutnya lebih besar dibandingkan ibu hamil lainnya. Ia hanya mengira mungkin ini hanya efek dari ibu hamil namun ibunya dan ibu Daehyun memaksa untuk memeriksa kondisinya karena merasa khawatir atas kehamilan Baekhyun dan juga anak yang ada di kandungannya, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menuruti orang tuanya dan langsung melakukan pemeriksa seorang diri karena Daehyun sedang dinas keluar kota.

"Sikakan duduk Nyonya Jung" Perinta _uisa_ yang melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya.

"Ba-bagaimana _uisa_ ? Tidak ada apa-apa kan dengan kondisi kehamilan saya terutama anak yang ada di kandungan saya ?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Kondisi kehamilan ibu serta anak yang ada dalam kandungan ibu baik-baik saja namun ini akan susah karena kondisi rahim ibu yang ternyata sangat lemah"

"Rahim saya lemah _uisa_ ? Apakah benar-benar separah itu kah ?"

"Sebenarnya tidak parah, hanya saja rahim ibu terlalu lemah karena ibu sedang mengandung anak kembar. Yang saya takutkan adalah bila saat melahirkan anak terakhir akan ada dua kemungkinan"

"Anak saya kembar ? Dan dua kemungkinan apa _uisa ?_ apakah sangat buruk ?"

"Mungkin ini hanya prediksi saya tetapi prediksi ini mungkin bisa mencapai 90%. Kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah anak ibu yang terakhir akan selamat namun akan susah untuk ibu bertahan tetapi ada pula ibu akan selamat namun anak ibu tidak akan selamat"

"Ja-jadi maksudnya ? Harus ada salah satu _uisa ?_ " Ucap Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh san _uisa_.

Baekhyun masih sangat terpukul akan apa yang _uisa_ sampaikan kepadanya, rasa senang karena memiliki anak kembar kini harus pupus sudah karena dengan kondisi rahimnya yang sangat lemah tidak mungkin untuk melahirkan kedua anaknya. Kemungkinan tersebut baru akan di ketahui saat proses persalinan Baekhyun, sementara _uisa_ tersebut membantu semampunya dengan memberikan vitamin kepadanya untuk mengurangi dampak yang akan ia terima bersama anaknya.

-8888-

Hari ini merupakan tepatnya Sembilan bulan Baekhyun telah mengandung anak kembarnya dan sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit karena kondisi yang tiba-tiba melemah. Daehyun pun sudah menemani istrinya semenjak Baekhyun dirawat, ada perasaan khawatir yang harus ia terima akan kondisi sang istri atau calon buah hatinya yang masih dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

Selama Baekhyun dirawat, Daehyun sudah mengetahui akan kondisi Baekhyun dan calon anak kembarnya dari _uisa_ yang selama ini membantu Baekhyun dalam masa kehamilannya. Hal itu malah membuat Daehyun semakin khawatir akan persalinan Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan di laksanakan karena Baekhyun sudah memasuki pembukaan kelima. Ia terus berada disisi Baekhyun untuk memberinya semangat bahkan ia terus menggengam tangan Baekhyun begitu erat.

"Kau akan memberikan nama apa kepada kedua anak kita Dae ?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas.

"Aku sudah memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk kedua anak kita Baek, bila anak kita laki-laki maka anak pertama akan kuberi nama Taehyung dan anak kedua akan kuberi nama Bambam. Sementara bila anak kita yang lahir perempuan maka aku akan meberikan nama Minah dan Seulgi, bagaimana ?"

"Nama yang sangat bagus Dae, kuharap kita dapat membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama Dae"

"Aku yakin kita akan membesarkan anak-anak kita berdua Baek, anak yang sudah kita tunggu selama lima tahun lamanya dan rencana kita untuk membesarkan dengan tangan kita berdua akan segera terwujud Baek" Ucap Daehyun dengan senyumnya.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun saling berbicara mengenai cara mereka membesarkan anak kembar mereka, karena mereka masih berharap bisa berkumpul berempat tanpa ada yang berkurang satu pun sesuai kemungkinan yang disampaikan oleh _uisa_ sampai para suster membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruang operasi.

Selama masa persalinan berlangsung Daehyun bersama kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun terdengar terlihat begitu cemar, terlebih lagi Daehyunyang terus berjalan _mondar-mandir_. Mereka semua terlihat berdoa untuk keselamatan ibu dan calon anaknya tersebut, hingga suara tangis bayi mulai terdengar dan membuat mereka merasa lega namun tidak untuk Daehyun.

"Cucu pertama kita lahir" Ucap Tuan Jung

"Cucuku akhirnya lahir" Ucap Tuan Byun.

 _"Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan anak kedua dan juga istriku. Aku ingin kami berempat dapat berkumpul layaknya sebuah keluarga besar. Aku mohon Tuhan"_ Batin Daehyun berdoa karena ia masih yakin anak keduanya dan Baekhyun bisa bertahan.

Dan lagi mulai terdengar suara tangisan anak bayi dan sukses membuat orang tua Baekhyun dan Daehyun kembali merasa bahagia karena mereka memiliki cucu kembar. Sementara Daehyun masih terlihat berdoa dengan tenang sampai pintu ruang operasi yang digunakan untuk persalinan terbuka.

"Tuan Jung, anak anda kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan sekarang kedua putra anda sedang dibawa keruang bayi untuk dirawat oleh suster. Dan untuk istri anda…."

"Istri saya kenapa _uisa_ ? Dia Baik-baik saja kan ?"

"Anak saya kenapa _uisa_?" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Menantu saya kenapa _uisa_ ?" Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Istri anda Nyonya Jung sekarang sedang dalam masa kritis karena kondisinya yang lemah dan akan kami akan segera mengurus istri anda dengan membawanya ke ruang UGD sekarang juga"

"Tolong selamatkan istri/anak saya" Ucap Daehyun dan Nyonya Byun bersamaan.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu karena kami harus segera melakukan tindakan untuk Nyonya Jung" Ucap _uisa_ yang langsung segera menyusul para suster yang membawa Baekhyun ke ruang UGD.

Sementara Daehyun langsung meminta kedua orang tuanya beserta mertuanya untuk melihat Taehyung dan Bambam kedua putranya, sedangkan dirinya memilih menemani Baekhyun yang berada di ruang UGD yang sedang dalam perawatan. Daehyun merasa teriris melihat Baekhyun yang sedang dirawat begitu intensif oleh _uisa_ dan para suster.

Setelah selesai _uisa_ mempersilakan Daehyun untuk memasuki ruangan dan menemani Baekhyun. Daehyun tidak pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun hingga istrinya bangun, ia terus menggengam tangan Baekhyun hingga ada pergerakan pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Da-Dae… Ba-bagaimana dengan putra kita ?"

"Kedua putra kita lahir dengan sehat Baek, Taehyung dan Bambam lahirnya dengan sangat tampannya "

"Syukurlah aku sangat senang, akhirnya kita menjadi orang tua Dae"

"Iya Baek, terima kasih telah memberikanku dua pangeran yang sangat tampan Baek. Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangi ke dua pangeran kita"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Dae dan aku sangat menyayangi Taehyung dan Bambam"

Setelah beristirahat beberapa jam dari kesadarannya, Baekhyun diizinkan untuk melihat kedua putranya dan ia merasa bersyukur karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk merawat kedua anak putra kembarnya bersama Daehyun, suami yang sangat ia cintai.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
